


Alolan Vacation

by lord_of_cats



Series: Pokémon Adventures [2]
Category: Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alola, Immortality, Let them kiss, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, they're on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_of_cats/pseuds/lord_of_cats
Summary: After taking a long needed vacation to Alola, John and Dave just want to relax and have time to themselves.Unfortunately, the island's inhabitants aren't too keen on leaving them in peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this probably didn't need a sequel but w/e. I'm on the SuMo hype train and nothing can stop me.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> (they're on akala island to clear things up)

Your name is John Egbert, and you are on a vacation with your husband, Dave Strider. You’ve been meaning to relax and unwind with him for some while, and Alola seems to be just the place!

It’s really becoming popular lately, among people _and_ Pokémon

 

It’s so nice to have a break from the professor’s work—even if it’s only for a few weeks. You don’t mind, it’s been _years_ since you’ve has a break. Since the four of you are immortal now (actually, you have been for quite some time, but that’s beside the point), you have all the time in the world for work and holidays.

Purring contently, you stretch out of your lounge chair, fingers deliberately brushing Dave’s shoulders. He looks up at you, taking a brief break from building his sandcastle on Caledfwlch’s shield.

Dave’s bleach-blonde hair is pushed back by his aviators, which rest on the top of his head. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of white boardshorts—with a rather cute Luvdisc pattern on them. Over the years he’s accumulated even more scars across his tanned skin—but you still love each and every one of them.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Dave smirks, posing a little bit.

“Maybe I will.” You mime taking a photo of him, positioning the imaginary camera in the same way you’ve seen him position his camera at you countless times before. “Ka-chik!”

“What the fuck was that?” Dave asks, smirk on his lips.

“It was my camera sound!”

“That’s not what cameras sound like.”

“How would you know!? Oh wait nevermind…you’re a photographer…” You trail off, blushing in embarrassment. “Silly me…”

“How’d you forget that, you silly-billy?” Dave teases, a soft fondness in his eyes. His face is so adorable, you can’t help but pull out your Pokédex and snap a picture. He blinks in surprise, mouth open in shock.

“Ka-chik!”

His jaw snaps shut with an audible click. “Why’d you do that?” He blushes a little bit, although it’s hardly noticeable on his sunburnt cheeks.

“You take photos of me all the time!” You giggle, smiling down at Dave’s picture on your phone. It’s pretty cute, although Dave never likes being called cute.

“That’s because I’m a professional!” Dave hisses, offended. But you can tell he’s not really mad, and actually quite flattered. “My photos are of the highest quality!”

“Ah yes, high quality photos of Pokémon ass. You truly are a professional Dave.” You roll your eyes, still looking down at your phone. Despite Dave’s high standards in photography, you reckon this photo is pretty good! So good in fact, you set it as your wallpaper.

“Hey! I take pictures of rare Pokémon for the Professor! You know it’s to assist in her research!” Dave gets up from his spot on the sand and sits himself down on your lounge chair, forcing you to scoot over. Caledfwlch takes this as an indicator to get up, and he shakes off Dave’s hard work thoughtlessly.

“Yeah yeah, I know babe.” You roll your eyes once more and pat his back reassuringly. “You’re a serious photographer, and I’m not. But I want to take pictures of us when we’re on vacation! All four of us, happy and together.”

Dave just smiles, a faint blush on sunburnt cheeks. He grasps your hand in his (and you still can’t get over the sound of your rings clinking together, even though you’ve been married for around 200 years) and squeezes it tightly. He leans forward painfully slowly, lips parted.

You grin lazily, squeezing your entangled fingers and letting him come to you. He smirks confidently, ready to lean in and stop teasing you for Xerneas’s sake!

 

“Syl! Syl!” A sopping wet Oberon trots over, causing Dave to rear back in embarrassment. Just like the good old days.

“Hey Oberon!” You scoop your Sylveon into a big hug, ignoring how his wet fur makes your rash top wet. “Where’ve you been buddy? Why are you all wet?”

Oberon just squeaks in response, not really offering any explanation of why he’s soaked, and smells like the ocean. You sigh and pull out Oberon’s grooming kit.

“Did you go in the ocean again? I told you not to. Remember last time? That Mareanie really messed you up.” You coo as you dry Oberon off with a towel, more to soothe yourself than to soothe him.

After he’s all dry (with fur as puffy and white as a cloud), Oberon hops off your lap and trots over to Caledfwlch. Oberon waves his ribbons in greeting and both Pokémon coo happily at each other.

 

“So…where were we?” Dave asks, leaning back over me.

“Well, you were leaning over me and choking me with your gross stinky breath.” You poke your tongue out at him and he reels back as if you’d struck him down with the mightiest of blows.

“Egbert! I am hurt and offended. I came out here to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked right now.” He puts his hand on his chest and pulls the puppy-dog eyes to emphasise his point.

“Dude, that meme came out years ago. I thought you like your memes fresh?” You tease, to which he looks even more offended.

“I am the one who makes these memes fresh. All memes circle back to me, and I am the one who decides whether or not it is fresh. All those white mums and depressed teenagers on Facebook come to me, begging to know my secrets.”

“Really?” You raise an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, really.” He sulks, pouting a little. “My memes are really that dank.”

“So you’re a Facebook Meme Consultant?”

“Yeah. Xerneas knows those poor middle-aged white mums need something other than minions to keep them company in the trying times ahead. Her husband’s infidelity, her son’s emo phase, her daughter’s pregnancy scare…”

“Dave, no.” You giggle, gently shoving at his arm. “Stop. Not all middle aged white women are like that.”

“Are you sure about that?” He raises an eyebrow at you. “All my clients have been middle aged white women, _begging_ me for their help. They’re pretty much salivating on me 24/7, y’know, wanting some of my man meat.” He stretches out on the longue chair, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

“…Right.”

“Of course, I shook them off—I am taken after all.” Dave lifts his hand up, allowing you to see the red and gold band wrapped around his pointer finger. Blushing slightly, you hold up your own hand, proudly displaying the silver and blue band on your finger.

“Do you remember our wedding night?” You ask, a little shyly.

“Why would I ever forget it?”

“I just…I remember how those people doubted us, because we looked 17 and stupid. And how hard everyone fought to get us married. I wonder what they’d think, if they saw us now?”

“Who, the haters or Ro—or our friends?”

“I don’t know. Probably everyone else. I wonder how they’re doing up there?” Feeling a little teary eyes, you wipe your eyes with your sleeve. “Sorry, got something in my eye. Like sand or something.”

“Hey.” Dave grips your hand tightly and sighs. “We can’t dwell on the past, okay? You know we can’t afford that. It’s in the Rules for a reason.”

“I know.” You sigh, wiping the tears away. “I know.”

Dave gives you a sad smile, leaning forward with obvious intentions.

 

“Alola, cousins!”

Yet again you are interrupted, although this time it is not by your Pokémon. It is by a middle aged man wearing nothing but a lab coat and a pair of boardshorts. You stand to greet him, recognising him from the photos Professor Acacia showed you.

“Oh hi! I’m guessing you’re Professor Kukui?” You ask, holding out your hand for him to shake. He takes it, and you can’t help but noticed how rough and calloused it is.

“Yes! That must mean you are John and Dave?” His voice is irritatingly loud, and you supress a wince.

“Yeah, I’m John and this is Dave. Over there, you’ll see my Sylveon, Oberon, and Dave’s Aegislash, Caledfwlch.” You gesture to a lounge chair, where both Pokémon are lazing happily in the shade.

“It’s pretty great to meet you cousins! Professor Acacia has told me a lot about you!” He shifts his eyes from side to side, as if checking to see if anyone’s listening, before leaning in to whisper in your ear; “Don’t worry, your little immortality secret is safe with me.”

“Um professor? That’s not exactly a secret.”

“Oh.” Professor Kukui blinks in surprise. “I thought…”

“Don’t worry professor! Professor Acacia likes to joke around like that all the time!” You reassure him.

“Yeah, you should see those two in the lab!” Dave comes up from behind and slings an arm over your shoulders. “I can not get _any_ work done.”

“Like you do your work anyway.” You grin, earning a gentle shove from Dave.

Professor Kukui chuckles, and opens his mouth as if to say something. But just as he’s about to let the words out, he’s interrupted by three children running frantically towards him, yelling his name.

 

There are two girls and one boy and they all look to be around eleven years old. The boy seems more easy-going than his two friends, as he’s barely jogging to keep up. His long hair is tied up in a messy ponytail. The first girl is holding her beanie down as she runs, dark hair bobbing against her cheeks as she does. The second girl is in all-white clothing, with pale skin, green eyes and platinum blonde hair. She’s clutching an empty bag to her chest as if it holds everything she’s ever loved.

“Professor! Nebby’s escaped!” She wails.

“Again!” The boy adds, grinning.

“Hau, that’s not helping.” The first girl says, coming to a stop.

“Nebby’s escaped again huh? Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll come back to us soon enough.” The Professor reassures the flustered girl.

“But Professor, you don’t understand! I saw some Team Skull Grunts! Wha—who are they!?” The girl breaks off, staring at the two of you with wide eyes.

“Don’t worry Lillie, these people can be trusted.” The Professor grins, clapping her on the back. She chokes and stumbles forward a little bit.

“A-are you sure Professor?” She stutters.

“Certainly! Here, let me introduce you five! Lillie, Hau, Moon, this is John and Dave, from the Kalos region. John, Dave, this is Lillie, my assistant, and Hau and Moon, our trial-goers for this year.” Professor Kukui gestures to each of you in turn.

“It’s nice to meet you!” You say, feeling a familiar flank press against your leg. “And this is Oberon, my partner. Speaking of Pokémon, I assume this Nebby you mentioned earlier is a bit of a runaway?” You turn your attention to Lillie, the Professors assistant.

 

Lillie tenses up, eyes flicking wildly from you to the Professor. “I…uh…”

“It’s okay Lillie, you can trust these two.” Professor Kukui assures, patting her on the back.

Lillie sighs and straightens herself up, fixing you with a determined green-eyed stare. “Nebby is a Cosmog that I rescued from some bad people. I keep it hidden in my bag, but it has a tendency to escape…”

“Oh. Will it be okay? You mentioned Team Skull earlier, they’re those gangster kids right? Do you think they’ve go—“ You shut your mouth, looking at Lillie, who’s face is white with terror. Moon is making various threatening gestures behind Lillie’s back.

“You know what? We should go with you, just to be safe.” You say, ignoring Dave’s annoyed groan and the tightening of Oberon’s ribbons around your wrist.

“That’s a great idea!” Professor Kukui pipes up. “You five can search the beach over there, and I’ll search the hotel. Nebby has got to be around here somewhere.”

“Alright Professor, good luck!” Moon waves as the Professor bids farewell and heads off in the direction of the hotel you’re staying at. She then turns to you, a hard look in her eyes. “Alright! We’ve got to find Nebby! We’ll search all of Hano Beach if we have to, but we have to keep it safe.”

“Yeah!” Hau jumps up and down excitedly. “Don’t worry Lils, we’ll get him back.”

You and Dave share a glance. You can tell he’s annoyed with you, and you can’t help feel the same way. What have you gotten the four of you into this time?

 

* * *

 

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are very annoyed. You know John knows this, and John knows you know this.

At least the three kids are leaving you alone, instead focussing on John and searching for the missing Pokémon.

 

Caledfwlch floats beside you as you kick up wet sand, aiming for the backs of John’s legs. He maintains a cool composure, calmly answering all of Hau’s rapid-fire questions while furiously splashing water back at you.

 _‘Dave, stop acting like a child.’_ Caledfwlch chides in your head. _‘You are 237. Act like it.’_

 _‘Humans usually don’t live until 237. There’s no way to tell how a proper 237 year old is supposed to act.’_ You reply.

_‘Well John’s 237 years old as well, so you should follow his lead.’_

_‘Is that some salt I’m picking up from you, Caledfwlch, my best bud? Because I’ll have you know, he started it.’_ You think back to your Pokémon as another wave of water hits your knees. Caledfwlch sniffs haughtily, although you don’t know how a sword can sniff.

_‘You two are perfect for each other.’_

_‘Is that sarcasm I detect? I thought you loved him? Remember that time I went on a business trip to Unova? And John and I swapped you and Oberon for a week because we wanted to keep a part of ourselves with each other?’_

_‘Of course I do. What does this have to do with anything?’_

_‘When I came back.’_ You grin, relishing in the look of dread Caledfwlch gives you. _‘You were so fat and pampered that you couldn’t move for a week.’_

Caledfwlch just glowers at you, not telepathically communing or anything. He seems to be staring at something behind you, and you can see a faint reflection on his shield. It’s only too late when you realise John’s splashing has stopped.

 

“Hah!” John yells loudly, and you feel something cold and slimy slither down your legs. You yelp, dancing around the sand and kicking your legs around to get it out. John starts laughing even harder than before, tears rolling down his cheeks. Hau and Moon start laughing too, and even Lillie takes a break from frantically searching the shoreline to giggle.

The thing slides down your legs, leaving a trail of mucusy slime in its wake. It falls out of your boardshorts, landing on the beach with a wet thud. It looks sort of like a black sea cucumber with pink spikes. It looks up at you with big dumb eyes, before slowly dragging its ass back across the sand.

“You asshole! Did you—did you just throw a Pokémon at me?” You splutter at John, but he’s too busy laughing at you to answer. But, through his breathy chuckles, he manages to nod. “I hate you so much right now.”

“Nah—“ John gasps out, still laughing. “You love me.”

“Really?” You give him a _look_ , but he just shrugs it off and slings an arm around your shoulders.

“You doooo. You liiiike me.” He drawls out in a sing-song voice.

“Well no shit Sherlock, we’re married.”

“Wait, you guys are married!? But you’re like, 12.” Hau exclaims, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Actually, we’re 237. We’re immortal.” You correct, slightly irritated that Hau thought you looked 12. How? You _obviously_ look 17.

“Woah!” Hau shouts, jaw dropping even lower. “What!? How?”

“A legendary Pokémon.” You answer, trying to put it simply. Unfortunately, Hau wants more information.

“Wha—!? They can do that!?” Hau shout again. You wince, knowing you’re being rude to this sweet, curious boy. But the heat has always made you grumpy—and it is a very hot day today. Luckily for you (and him), John is more than happy to answer Hau’s barrage of questions.

“Well it really depends on which one. I mean Darkrai isn’t exactly going to bring someone back from the dead, is it?” John chuckles, before his face sets into a grimace. “Hau, do you remember learning about Team Flare in Kalos? How they wanted to destroy the world using the legendary Pokémon Xerneas?”

Hau shakes his head mutely.

“Ah, I wouldn’t expect you to know. It happened over 200 years ago, and Kalos wants to keep it hush-hush.” John ruffles Hau’s hair, a distant look in his eyes. “We were there you know. Dave, Caledfwlch, Oberon and I. It was in Team Flares ‘Secret’ Base. Xerneas was hooked up to a machine that was stealing its life essence to power a doomsday advice. Oberon and I went to free Xerneas while Dave and Caledfwlch confronted the Team Flare leader. After we successfully freed Xerneas, I heard shouting. I heard a gun. I-I-I…Let’s just say I died that night. But Xerneas brought me back. And because Dave, Caledfwlch and Oberon were in the room as well, I guess they became immortal too.”

“Woah…” Hau gasps. “That’s so cool!”

You and John share a look, keeping silent. Hau is still young, just eleven years old. He still has his child-lie wonder and innocence, and you don’t want to ruin that. Being immortal isn’t cool, or fun. You had to watch as your team, your friends, your family grew old and died, and you stayed as young as a teenager.

 

“Help!!!” A voice that sounds an awful lot like Lillie’s screams out from a little way ahead. You break off into a sprint, followed closely by Caledfwlch, John, Oberon and Hau and his Torracat.

Rounding the corner, you spot the cowering form of Lillie and the confident form of Moon and her Brionne…as well as two Team Skull Grunts. The female grunt and Moon appear to be in a pokemon battle—Moon’s Brionne versus the grunt’s Grimer. A small, purple Pokémon you assume to be Nebby is pressed against Lillie’s chest in a tight hug.

“Check it yo! We captured ourselves a trainer!” The female grunt sneers, purple eyes alight with malice. Her Grimer gurgles its agreement, multi-coloured sludge dripping onto the sand.

“You haven’t lost yet grunt, don’t be so sure of yourself.” Moon replies, a sureness in her tone. Her Brionne lands a solid hit on the Grimer, spraying water and sludge everywhere.

“I could say the same to ya!” The grunt replies. “Don’t get too cocky missy!”

Moon just smirks, directing her Pokémon to attack again. The Team Skull Grunt flinches as her Grimer is hit with critical hit after critical hit—it seems as if the grunt was all talk.

Eventually, the grunt just…gives up. Mid-battle, she withdraws her Pokémon, and tucks its Pokéball safely on her Pokébelt. “Screw it! I didn’t know ya’ll would be so strong! We quit! Come on Grunt B, let’s go.”

The male grunt nods, following his partner as she leads him away from their scene. “I’ll be back for you later.” He points a finger at Moon before disappearing around the rock shelf.

“Bring it.” Moon smirks confidently.

 

“Moon!” Hau runs forward and sweeps his friend into a hug. “That was brilliant! You Brionne was amazing! You scared those nasty grunts right off!”

“Ha ha!” Moon laughs, patting Hau on the back. “They aren’t that scary! They’re just a bunch of teenagers…”

“Well, I must thank you for rescuing Nebby.” Lillie says, forcing Nebby into the shoulder bag at her side. “It was so heroic what you did.”

“Aw shucks…” Moon blushes, rubbing the back of her neck. “It was nothing…”

“Hey!” Hau interrupts, spinning to face you and John. “You two should totally join us for a celebration on the beach!”

“Um sure, sounds fun!” John says, even though he promised you this morning you’ll have the whole day to yourselves. He squeezes your hand and gives you a small smile. _‘Later’_ He mouths, and gives you a wink.

“Uh, yeah. What he said.” You agree, thoughts already progressing to the night John promised the two of you would have together.

You’re going to make sure he keeps it this time.

 

* * *

 

Your name is John Egbert and boy, do those Alolans know how to party.

They’ve kept you up well into the night, even though it was daybreak when you started the celebrations. You don’t know how those eleven year olds can stand staying up so late!

In reality, it’s probably only ten o’clock at night. You’re probably just overreacting.

 

“That was pretty fun, wasn’t it?” You ask Dave, whilst swinging your conjoined hands together as you walk back to your hotel room. Bellboys and Dancers bow as you pass, making you blush in embarrassment. Hano Grand Resort sure is fancy.

“I guess…” Dave says, and from the look on his face, you have a feeling you interrupted a telepathic communication between him and Caledfwlch. You smile slightly to yourself. Dave has never been one for social interactions.

“That bonfire was amazing! Who knew they could make a bonfire so big on a public beach?” You continue, despite your husbands less than enthused response. “Those roasted marshmallows were amazing! I have to ask the Professor for the recipe!”

“I think those marshmallows were store bought.” Dave replies, in a somewhat sullen tone. But when you round the corner and your hotel room door appears in view, he perks up.

“Oh, well they still tasted pretty nice anyway!” You grin, stumbling a little as Dave practically pulls you towards the door. Oberon makes a squeak of protest at the sudden rush, but hurries to catch up. “My favourite part was when Professor Kukui decided to join those Dancers around the bonfire! It was hilarious!”

“Really?” Dave asks, coming to a stop in front of the door. “ _That_ was your favourite part of the night?”

“Yeah? Why are you acting so ominous about it?” You ask as he unlocks the hotel door, guiding you in with an arm around your waist.

“Ominous! I’m no—nevermind.“ He sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Giving you no time to react properly, he leans forward to plant a kiss on your lips.

“Wha—! Oh!” You gasp, blushing. “What was that for?”

“I’ve been meaning to do that all day, but we keep getting interrupted.” He smirks, licking his lips.

“Oh Dave.” If possible, you blush even harder. “That’s so sweet!” You reach up to kiss him gently on the lips. A cough brings you back to the present, drawing your attention to a cleaner standing in the middle of your hotel room.

 

“Oop, don’t mind me.” The cleaner pushes past you, wheeling a trolley full of cleaning supplies. “Just cleaning your room.”

“Godammit. Why does this shit always happen?” Dave sighs as the cleaner moves onto your neighbour’s room, trolley wheels squeaking loudly.

After you recover from the embarrassment, you start laughing, long and hard. Dave blushes furiously, mumbling complaints under his breath. Oberon and Caledfwlch join you in your laughter, making cute little squeaking and shnking noises respectively.

“Awww Dave.” You grin, pecking him on the lips. “You know I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Professor Acacia is an OC I thought up when I realised Professor Sycamore would be long dead.  
> She's got frizzy red hair, green eyes, a caffeine addiction and an overzealous fletchling that perches on her shoulder and judges you. Often seen in Lumiose City's various cafe's, scarfing down coffee after coffee and hunching over her lab notes.


End file.
